is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
The Main Character (Ryan)
She is the main character in Ryan Carter's story route. Her main love interest is Ryan and her second love interest is Jake Stewart. The player chooses what her name will be through out the story. Appearance Her hair varies from dark brown but she is mostly seen with reddish orange hair and amber eyes. She has several outfits throughout her story route but she is mostly seen in a white blouse and black pencil skirt with her hair tied in a bun. During the museum seminar she wore the long red dress that Ryan gave her. In chapter 5 before she and Ryan had done it in his office she worse a white button up shirt, blue jacket and black skirt. She wore this outfit again later but the jacket was then dark pink. She is someones seen in a white nightie when making love to Ryan. When she was at the beach with Ryan she wore a mid sleeved purple button up shirt, short blue jeans and a brown watch on her left wrist. Her formal attire is a knee length light blue dress that's sleeves go over her shoulders and a blue beret in her hair. When Ryan is showing her his train collection she is wearing a long sleeved red shirt, bluejeans and white sneakers. When Jake saved her from being hit by a car she was wearing a long sleeved pink jacket and white skirt with her hair in a bun. In the good ending she is wearing a white nightgown with strawberry logos on it. In season 2 during her dinner with Ryan she is seen wearing her hair up with a strapless black dress. When she went parachuting with Ryan she was seen wearing a red parachute suit around her waist and a black bra. While swimming with Dolphins she is seen wearing a glamorous white bathing suit. When Ryan proposes again she wears a thin strapped pastel colored knee length dress with matching shoes. During her wedding with Ryan she wears a traditional white strapless wedding dress with flowers in her tied up hair. Season 1 The player is first seen in chapter 1 when she went back into Carter Corp to fetch her purse where she met with Mark Leviels who made the guard let her in. While she was in the elevator with another man the lights went out and the man strangely got close to her and the two began to make out and almost have sex in the dark elevator. This left her distraught as she had never done anything like that before. The next day she is asked to bring Mark a file while he was in a meeting. When she gets there she meets Ryan Carter for the first time, unaware that he was the man in the elevator. She then challenges him with his choosing of wine for his museum seminar which he finds amusing. Later that week she is called into her boss Gabriel Simons's office to find out that she has been prompted to be Ryan Carter's new personal assistant which she agrees to. Allies *Ryan Carter *Jake Stewart *Jenny Blake *Lisa Parker *Matt Ortega *Mark Leviels *Gabriel Simons (sometimes) *Thomas Gordon *Child *Adam Peterson *Christopher *Veuve Williamson Enemies *Jenny Blake (formerly) *Alicia Boone *Cassidy Sparke *Leopold Williamson *Gabriel Simons (sometimes) Gallery Ryan Carter/Gallery Jake Stewart/Gallery Walkthrough Ryan Carter/Walkthrough Jake Stewart/Walkthrough (Ryan) Trivia *She was the second main character to get married in her story route. **She's also the only character to have a sister in-law. *She was the first and only main character to become a parent in her story route. *She was the first main character to have a sibling. *Her mother, father and younger brother died in a plane crash when she was a teenager. *She is the only main character to be in interested in culinary. *She's received many complaints from fans based on her actions and attitude towards other characters, Category:Characters Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ryan Carter Category:Jake Stewart Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Celebrities Category:Antagonistic Category:Wealthy Category:Socialites Category:Lisa Parker Category:Jenny Blake